Always & Forever
by Lady Yue-chan
Summary: Pan returns home, after being away for many years, with a big surprise. However, the truth isn't as obvious as it seems and everyone must make adjustments to the changes her surprise brings. But the biggest change to come is one of the heart...
1. Prologue: Homecoming

_**Prologue: Homecoming**_

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to West Capitol City Airport. The local time is 2:34 p.m. and the temperature outside is 88 degrees Fahrenheit."

Son Pan pulled the headphones off; there was no point in wearing them now when all the radio stations had been replaced with the voice of the flight attendant as she gave her landing speech to the passengers. She leaned down and pulled a brush out of her bag, using it with quick and efficient strokes to fix the hair that had probably looked like crap from using the headphones and sleeping a few hours on the ten hour flight from Shelong Shores to West Capitol City.

The flight home would have actually taken little over two hours had she chosen to actually fly instead of taking a plane. Yet Pan had deliberately made the choice to take a plan, something she knew would baffled her family and friends. Even the human members who flew much slower then those with Saiyan blood, would have chosen to fly because it would have shaved off several hours of travel, not to mention the irritation and trouble with air turbulence.

The young woman made a face, remembering a particularly ugly bit of air turbulence a few hours earlier. For someone who had been literally flying since the age of four, it was a bit disheartening to know that she could get air sick. She could at least console herself that it was only because they had passed through a nasty storm system that had caused her to get nauseous and that she had at least been able to keep the contacts of her stomach where it belonged.

"For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fasted until the Captain turns of the 'Fasten Seat Belt' sign when we have parked at the gate. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought onboard with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as their contents may have shifted during the flight."

She had been gone for little over six years, if one didn't count the occasional visits that she had made; which she didn't since she rarely stayed more then a few hours at a time much to the dismay of her mother and grandmother. They had tried several times to get her to stay longer, but she had always pleaded school and then work. They could have pushed harder, but there must have been something in her face that had stopped from pushing her too much.

Pan suspected that her mother and grandmother, while not knowing the why or what, had known that something had changed her and that same something was what she was hiding from everyone. Although today the hiding would come to an end.

Six years ago she had needed time to come to terms, to work through her emotions and the results of all that had happened to her. To that she had needed time from everyone she knew and loved because she had known that they wouldn't have been able to leave her alone once they realized that something was wrong. Then there was the fact that there were some things she couldn't hide from that would force her to share what she wasn't ready to share yet.

It had been Dende-send that the timing had occurred so perfectly when it had been time for her to go away to college and that one of the places she had applied for had been so far away to give her the distance she needed. She had immersed herself in her classes, or at least only so much that the excuses she gave for not coming home, were half-truths that were believable. So she had used school and then the work that followed to keep herself on the opposite side of the world of her loved ones, to keep them from finding out the secret that she hadn't been ready to tell.

But now it was time to face the music.

One or two years would have given her a reasonable amount of time to come to terms and deal. In fact, they had been. But she had dragged her feet, letting the years roll by because having to face her family and friends and explain everything… well the thought had been daunting and truthfully she'd been afraid to do it. It had only been recent months that she had forced herself to take the steps to move back home and do what was right. To do anything else would be cowardly and selfish of her.

"On behalf of Bevelle Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip. We hope to see you again in the future the next time you fly. Have a good afternoon!"

"Mommy, mommy! We're here! Look! We're here! We get to meet Grandpa and Grandpa and everyone else now right?"

Pan glanced over to the two children seated in the window and middle seats in the row. Two identical sets of blue eyes, the only thing that was identical about her twins, stared up with her with barely contained excitement.

"Yes my darlings," she answered. "You'll finally get to meet everyone." She then added silently, _'And Dende please don't let this turn out okay and not like I think it will.'_

* * *

_**Final Thought from Pan:**_

_Now how to go about explaining those two to everyone…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim any rights to Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Toriyama Akira and anyone else he says has rights to it.


	2. Ch 1: Who's Your Daddy?

_**Chapter 1: Who's Your Daddy?**_

In the world of one Bra Briefs, Princess of all Saiyans even if the all was a sad total number of seven (six really since Goku had vanished from their lives due to that whole mess with the Dragon Ball several years back), there were several truths that could stand up to the test of the scientific method and survive to become a law of life.

The first law was that her mother, one Bulma Briefs loved giving parties no matter what the occasion. That fact had only become even truer after her mother had 'retired' from Capsule Corps, turning the reins over to Bra's older brother Trunks for the most part. Bulma claimed that her only contribution in the company was to invent things in her spare time that were copyrighted and then sold as company products, but that was a bit of a lie.

If the former president thought the current president had made an idiotic decision, she had no qualms about storming up into his office or cornering him at home to yell about said decision. This had happened less and less over the years, although whether it was because Trunks had stopped making the kind of decisions to set his mother on the warpath or because their father had stepped in behind bedroom doors to tell his mate to "leave the boy the fuck alone to make his own damn mistakes" was up for debate.

In any case, parties were one of Bulma's passions and she needed very little prompting for her to find a reason to throw one, even if it did seem to drive her mate/husband a bit mad. Vegeta often complained about them and often made threats if Bulma even considered throwing another one, but Bra knew that in the end her father wouldn't follow through with his threat. In his own bad-ass Saiyan sort of a way he loved Bulma and put up with her quirks just as much as the human put up with his.

A second truth of was that Dende hated her. Well perhaps hate was too strong of a word. Perhaps intensely disliked and held a grudge toward her for an April Fool's Day joke that she had played on him when she had been eight. Although it wasn't like she had been the only one in on the joke since Pan and Marron had also been in the plot.

One would think that Dende would place more blame upon Marron, seeing as she was 16 at the time, not to mention being Pan and Bra's babysitter. Even Pan should have seemed guiltier since that had been Pan's practical jokes phase. However, Bra suspected Dende blamed her most because it had taken her brains to make the joke possible. And it wasn't like the girls had intended for the kami of earth to be Easter egg pink for the entire month of April after they had replaced his customary water with the concoction that Bra had come up with.

Still she was certain that Dende still held a grudge over that incident and was still finding ways to pay her and the others back for it.

Case in point was truth number three. She was in love with a man who didn't realize she existed. Well that wasn't quite truth. Son Goten knew she existed, he just didn't know seem to know she existed as a full-grown woman who was head over heels in love with him because in his eyes she would always be his best friend's little sister and thus by that relation, a little sister to him. It probably didn't help much that one of her best friends was his own niece, who she was only one year younger then Bra, which just reinforced that whole idea in the bone-headed male's mind.

Then there was that little problem of who her father was. She loved her Daddy, honestly she did, but Vegeta had a rather depressing effect on her love life. She rarely got past the first date because most of the guys she dated had been scared shitless after meeting Vegeta. Not that she had really minded really, since she knew after date one that they weren't the one. The problem with being a demi-Saiyan female was that it made it nearly impossible to find a male who pleased both her human and Saiyan heritages.

There had really been nothing wrong with the guys she had dated for the most part. Most of them had been smart men with bright futures and good manners. The problem was that she had the ability to kick every single one of their asses with one hand tied behind her back. Her Saiyan blood wouldn't allow her to accept a man who wasn't as strong, if not stronger then her.

If she had been male, it would have been easier because it was acceptable for the female to be weaker then the male due to the physical differences. It was because of that that Goku, her daddy, and Gohan had been able to take human mates. While physically weaker then their men, Chi Chi, Videl and her mother had been strong in other ways that they could cow their men, which was what had attracted the Saiyans in the first place.

And the only single man on this planet who wasn't related to her and had the ability to stand a chance against her in the fight was Goten. Well there was Uub, but seeing as Marron had staked a claim on the male a long time ago and there was that no touching a friend's man rule, plus the fact that she had never been attracted to him, it didn't really matter.

The only man who flat out did it for her was Goten and the ass monkey didn't see her as a woman, was too busy being infatuated with some bubble-headed bimbo who wasn't good enough for him, and the thought of her father would probably put some serious brakes to any romantic or lustful thoughts in her direction (although she was certain that that if the man could get it threw his head that she was the right mate for him, he would take on her father to have her; it was just the getting the idea into his thick head was the problem).

So there you had it the three truths of life that were law. Combined the three and you had Bra stuck at another of her mother's parties, this one to celebrate Master Roshi's birthday (Dende he really was an old pervert), watching as Goten's girlfriend Paris cooed at the man as she fed him cake in the same manner you'd see a bride feed a piece of wedding cake to her groom and wondering how long it would take for Dende to forgive her or what she had to do to bribe him to give his forgiveness and take off whatever bad mojo she was convinced that he had hexed her life with.

Bra sighed, which was followed by another sigh from Maroon. The Saiyan Princess shot a sympathetic look at her best friend who was in the same boat, more or less. Less being that Uub noticed that Marron existed as a woman, but more being as the fact that it didn't matter since the man was apparently engaged to some woman from his village which made him off limits and off the market. That still didn't stop the blonde from loving him but there you had it.

"We're pathetic," Maroon said, leaning back on the couch and taking a sip of her glass of wine, her second glass of the evening. "Two of the three most powerful women on this planet and neither one of us can get the man of our dreams."

"At least yours realizes you're a woman," Bra retorted. "I'm convinced that in Goten's mind he still sees me as 6-years old with pigtails. Although how he manages that considering I've got bigger boobs then Paris is beyond me."

"Defense mechanism," Marron suggested. "Your father would probably shit a brick if he ever caught the son of his arch rival and frenemy Goku, staring at his baby girl's rack. Once Vegeta got over the shock, he'd go Super Saiyan on Goten's ass. Somewhere in that thick skull of his, Goten probably realizes that so he avoids thinking of you as so he thinks of you in thinks of you in terms of Barbies and Cabbage Patch dolls to avoid said maimage."

"Daddy can be a bit intimidating," Bra agreed, eyes narrowing to slits as she watched Paris lean over and lick off a bit of cream from Goten's face_. 'For the love of Dende, get a fucking room,'_ she thought with disgust and a large dose of jealousy. _'No, I take it back. Get the fuck away from my man!' _She resisted the urge to throw something at the other woman, although her control was mostly because she realized with how jealous and irritated she was, she'd probably inflict brain damage with a cheese puff because of her strength.

"But Daddy's a pussycat compared to Gohan. I'm surprised that Pan could even get a date considering the fact that Gohan's protective streak was legendary at our school after he threatened the first boyfriend that Pan brought him."

"Yeah," Marron agreed. "You would have thought that Videl and Gohan would have more children after Pan. Another kid, especially a girl might have loosened him up a bit or at least take the heat off Pan." She paused and shot a wistful look at Uub who was currently talking to her uncle, Android 17 about something, probably fighting techniques knowing him. She could only be thankful that unlike poor Bra, she didn't have to watch the man she loved making kissy face with his fiancé; although just seeing him was depressing knowing that she couldn't have him. "Speaking of Pan, when do you think she'll move back? It's been years since she's been gone."

"Probably not until she can find a man and bind him to her before Gohan gets wind of it," Bra replied. "I bet you that's the reason why she's been away so long. It's the only way the poor thing can past a first date." Although Bra suspected that Pan was also in the same boat that she was in. Pan's Sayian blood may have been more diluted thanks to her mother's human blood, but it was still there, making the young woman freakishly stronger then most of earth's residents. The same blood would also demand that she choose only a mate who was strong or stronger then her and the number of fish in the sea that fit that requirement, while not being a blood relation for Pan, was severely limited.

"I-" Marron started to say but stopped when they heard a joyous scream across the room; well several joyous screams, which the mothers, excluding her own since there was no way in hell that Android 18 would be screaming like that, were very happy about something that had just happened. Or, she realized as she turned to look, about someone who had just arrived.

It had been several years since she had laid eyes on Pan, since timing had always been bad the few times that Pan had visited home. And although they had kept in touch by phone and e-mails, which sometimes included pictures, it was still of a shock to both Marron and Bra to see their friend and the changes time had made on her.

Pan's hair, which had remained pretty much in the same style since she was fourteen, was considerably longer now, falling an inch or so past her waist. She was still as petite as she had always been, but her height was mostly in her legs; it seemed she had made use of the tips in fashion that her friends had given her over the years and dressed in a manner that made her appear her taller and was much more fashionable then what she had worn as a teenager. The outfit that Pan now wore was fashionable, yet also kept in with the spirit of the style that the young woman had always favored: blue skinny jeans that hugged her curves and made her legs seem like a mile long, black wedge sandals that added another inch to her height, and a loose fitting red tank top that revealed that Pan had filled out a little more out in the top over the years. She'd never have the kind of jaw-dropping breasts that Bra boasted, but no one would ever mistake Pan being younger then she was anymore either.

Bra and Marron rushed across the room, to join the other women as they all shrieked and hugged Pan in the way women do when they got together. The men stood nearby looking a little out of place as they waited for the woman to get through with their ritual greeting. The hugs and 'how are you's" were interrupted when Vegeta entered the room, carrying two small children, one boy and one girl, by the collar of their shirts.

The boy had jet black hair, cut in the same style that Trunks wore his, and the girl had a familiar shade of lavender hair that fell past her shoulders, held back from a face by a dark blue bandana that matched her eyes and that of the boy, who was clearly her brother. As if their eye color and the color of the girl's tresses weren't shocking enough, the shape of their faces which looked eerily like miniatures of Trunks and Bra was enough to stun the group. Not to mention the fact that the boy was scowling up at them way that thus far only Vegeta and Trunks could pull off.

"Care to explain what these are, brat," Vegeta drawled, dropping the two children to the ground. The two ran over to Pan, each wrapping their arms around one of her legs. The boy continued to scowl at Vegeta while the girl eyed him with apprehension.

"Mommy, we listened," the girl said, glancing up at Pan. "Really we did. We stayed put, but that man grabbed us and brung us here."

"Mommy," everyone repeated, looking startled. Well Gohan looked startled for a moment and then he looked like he was considering who he needed to pound, which seemed to be Trunks with the way Gohan kept glancing at the girl and that at the younger man.

"Pan, is there something you need to tell us," her mother asked.

"Um… well," Pan stuttered, since that wasn't actually how she planned on going about explaining the twins' existence. She had known that since it was Master Roshi's birthday, the whole gang would be at the Briefs' mansion and that Bulma would have left the doors unlocked for any latecomers. After all, what did the woman have to fear with robbers or killers? Her husband and children could take on anybody stupid enough to threaten them, plus she still had her gun from her Dragon Ball hunting days.

Pan had figured she could slip in the house without anyone seeing them and leave the twins in one of the many rooms in the mansion. Then she'd find everybody, do the whole meet and greet and draw her parents to the side to explain things before they actually saw the twins. Knowing her father, he would probably take one look at her daughter and decide to kill Trunks before hearing the entire story. She was lucky he hadn't tried anything yet now, considering the way he kept glancing back and forth between her child and the lavender-haired man. Her father occasionally had the Son slow moments, but this wasn't one of them.

This was definitely not going the way she had planned it.

Bra knelt down next to the children wrapped around her best friend's legs, smiling to reassure them she was not evil or going to grab and haul them around like her father had just done. "Hi, my name's Bra," she said. "Since your mommy's currently doing a fish impression, do you think you can tell me where your daddy is?" While she had a sneaking suspicion of the truth, there was a slight possibility that she was wrong too.

"We've never met our dad," the boy answered, still scowling at everyone. "So we don't know where he is."

"But mommy says his name is Trunks," the girl piped up. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

And after that all hell broke loose.

* * *

_**Final Thought from Trunks:**_

_Their father's name is what__?_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to **Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT** or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Toriyama Akira and anyone else he says has rights to it.


	3. Ch 2: Explanations

_**Chapter 2: Explanations**_

It took about thirty-four minutes and twenty-two seconds for all hell to be contained once more in the Briefs' home. One would have thought it would taken less time to restrain two demi-Saiyans, considering the number of powerful fighters under the same roof who could intervene. However, one should never underestimate an enraged father who thought his baby girl had been seduced and used when she had been "little more than a child" by a notorious and heartless playboy who went through women faster then a Saiiyan at an all-you-can-eat buffet.

That description of Trunks had been more then a little harsh. It was true when he was younger he had been a bit of a dog when it came to women, but then again Gohan's own brother, Goten hadn't been much better. One could almost excuse it considering how women had, and still did, throw themselves at the two of them. Not that one could really blame the women for their lack of self-control. There was just something about the demi-Saiyans that had the women licking their lips and practically salivating when they came in view.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that both men were muscular in a way that was attractive and made a woman feel safe. Sure other men were muscular, but their muscle mass usually came off as body-builder or wrestler big which just seemed too big and over the top. Then there was just something about the look of them that women could rarely put a finger on, which could only be attributed to their Saiyan heritage that gave them that well-defined and sharp facial features. And, of course, with Trunks there was just something about the color of his hair that drove women wild.

In any case, yes at one point in time, Trunks Vegeta Briefs had been a total horn dog and bastard when it came to women. But that had been when he had been a young man in his late teens and early twenties. He had long since moved that past stage in his life due to maturity and the fact of being chewed out one too many times from his mother and having his own sister hand him ass because of his actions (which could also be seen as an indirect reprimand from his father, seeing as how the Saiyan had trained his daughter to take on older brother and win this particular battle). That wasn't to say that he was completely innocent of one-night stands anymore, however there were less likely to happen.

The man that he had become was more interested in having a relationship with a woman and not the conquest of racking up notches on his bedpost. This maturity also made him the type of person to avoid stringing woman along once he realized that she wasn't the one for him, which unfortunately seemed the case most of the time and caused quite a hearts to break along the way because being his mother's son, he was a charming man who knew how to make a woman feel special and cared for so she fell head over heels in love with him (or in the occasional case with the money and power he represented, so her heartbreak was more for her financial and social loss then the man).

So while Trunks did break hearts, it wasn't intentional on his part and he certainly wasn't heartless about it unless the woman proved to be a heartless gold-digging socialite who didn't deserve any compassion from him. It was these women who saw a colder and harsher side of the Saiyan Prince's personality, which was very much reminiscent of his father when Vegeta had first come to Earth or when the Saiyan King dealt with threats to the planet he now called home.

It was this kind of man that Trunks was and had been during the time period that Pan had gotten pregnant. If he was the actual father of these twins, which physical evidence was hard to deny, then he and Pan were equally responsible for their actions that had led to the conception of these children. Still it took some time to get this through the head of an enraged father who had then went Super Saiyan and tried to choke Trunks while the others tried to pull him off.

In reality the only thing that saved Trunks was when Pan shouted, "Daddy! No! He's not the father!" That had the reaction of causing Gohan and everyone to pause and glance at Pan, because they had all clearly heard the child who had claimed her as a mother, proclaiming that Pan had stated that Trunks was the name of the father of children.

"Pan we all heard your…" Bra started to say and paused, because it was all a little surreal and weird for her to think that her best friend was a mother, "…daughter say that you told them that Trunks was the name of their father. And the physical evidence is so obvious that taking a DNA test would be rather obsolete."

Pan looked frustrated for a second, blowing out a breath out that ruffled her bangs. There was no denying what Bra said, because her children's physical features as well as a DNA test would prove that Trunks was their father, yet he wasn't. Not really in the sense that had caused her father to put the younger man in a choke grip that would have killed the average human (average being one of no training or ability to manipulate ki; while someone like Krillen or Master Roshi might eventually die from a death choke like that, it would take a while) and even with Trunks he had to fight to get air while trying to pry her father's hands off his neck.

This explanation wasn't going to be easy and it would bring back memories that she had buried deep within her as well as emotions that she had thought that she had finally put to rest. Yet there was no avoiding it now that she was home. Besides she was not only Saiyan, but a Son and her family did not back down from what was right. Letting her father strangle Trunks to death, or at least attempt to wasn't right.

"Biologically, yes, there's no denying that he's the twins' father," she answered slowly, not wanting to set off her father who had at least loosened his grip on Trunks that the lavender-haired man could breath easier. However, Gohan still hadn't let go and could start with the choking business at any minute if he remembered what he had been about; it was probably for that same reason that Trunks wasn't trying to pry the older man's fingers from around his throat.

"However Trunks isn't the father." Pan held up her hand, to stall off the protests and demands about what the hell she's talking about. This would go quicker if people didn't keep interrupting her. "What I mean is that while the DNA test would show that he is, Trunks wasn't the one to… I mean we didn't have se-…" She flushed bright red, a curse of the Sons who couldn't hide it when they were embarrassed.

Talking about sex in front of her family and friends wasn't easy. Well it probably wouldn't' have been so bad if it had just been her and Bra and Marron. They were grown up together and while there was a significant age gap between Marron and her and Bra, they had always been close. To talk about this in front of her family and the older friends of the family… well it was downright beyond embarrassing. Worse then having-your-pants-pulled-down-in-the-middle-of-the-cafeteria-during-lunch embarrassing. But there was no getting around it so she might as well apply the band-aid removal philosophy, which was ripping the band-aid off as quickly as possible to minimize the amount of pain that came from taking one off.

"'tbecauseIdidn'thavesexwithhim," she spit out as quickly as possible. Pan then realized that her answer could have other implications, not ones that she wouldn't like because they weren't true and really made her look one of those weird desperate girls who chased after him, which she wasn't and meant she'd have to spit out yet another explanation that was equally as embarrassing as the first. "AndnoIwasn'. IjustmeanthatIdidn'."

"Mama, you're as red as your shirt," her son commented, watching her with the kind of interest that made her think he was trying to figure out if he could somehow use her current embarrassment in the future to get out of something he didn't want to do or some kind of trouble he'd gotten into. It only served to remind her how much he was his father's son. Of course, in this case his powers of observation wouldn't help him if he tried to bring this up, since the embarrassment quota had been used up for this situation and would thus to be never repeated.

"What do you mean you didn't have sex with this version of Trunks," Gohan demanded, appeased enough to have let go of Trunks go completely although one never knew if might go off and try to kill the younger man again if his questions weren't properly answered.

"This version of Trunks," Bulma repeated, looking thoughtful as she pondered the words before suddenly her mind finally put all the puzzle pieces in the right place and realiation hit her. "You had sex with future Trunks? Wait, my machine worked?"

The words were a trigger that helped the older generation finally understand, although the younger was only a step or two behind since they all know the stories about the Trunks from a future timeline. That Trunks had come back in a time machine to give Goku medicine for a heart disease that he would become contract within a year from coming home from Namek and warn them of the Androids that would destroy the Earth and leave the survivors hiding in fear as they were hunted for sport. Those Androids were Android 17 and Android 18, Maroon's uncle and mother respectively. Because of Mirai Trunks intervention, the events of their own destiny had been changed and in the end the two Androids who would destroy the world in an alternate timeline would instead protect and defend that world in this one.

None of the Z warriors had ever forgotten the serious young man who had come back in time to save their future, not even when they had a physical reminder in their Trunks. Because no matter that they were essentially the same flesh and blood person, the events of their lives had made them very different, although now that this timeline Trunks was older, surpassing the age of future Trunks, he reminded the older Z warriors of his future counterpart although much more arrogant then that Trunks. It was because of that memory of future Trunks was so strong, that Bulma had begun work on building a time machine like her future counterpart (or was that past since she had surely passed that timeline's version of her self) in hopes to check up on him and gain the reassurance that his world had improved.

The blue-haired scientist had put a lot of time and effort into her project and much to her frustration she had never been able to duplicate what her other self had done by creating a machine that would allow her or another to go into that other timeline. It was something she created one of her greatest failures. Yet now it seemed she hadn't failed at all. As Bulma thought back on it, she remembered that Pan had spent a lot of time hanging around back then. Something about assisting the older woman to gain science credits for college so she wouldn't have to take any science classes; Pan might have inherited her father's brain to a certain extent, but science, for the most part, had been one of her weaker subjects.

"Uh yeah," Pan answered, her eyes started to look distant as if she was remembering. "I was installing the seats like you told me to, one day and when I got up I accidently tripped and fell onto the controls. Next thing I knew I was like I was in middle of an aurora borealis and the next I wasn't in our time anymore. I met future Trunks and his mom after that. I guess you can't really call him that since our time is ahead of his. Anyways we met, stuff happened," like some emotional and physical stuff that she didn't want to share because it was personal and second because she didn't to remind her father about the sex part again, "and then I came back."

"And you didn't think to mention to me that the machine worked Pan," asked Bulma.

"I had other things on my mind and well then there was college. Then I found I was pregnant with Mirai and Toran…" Pan trailed off. "Look I'm sorry for not saying anything about the time machine or waiting so long to tell everyone about the twins. But the past is done."

"Sweetie don't you think Trunks… er future Trunks should know that he's a father," Videl asked, sensing her daughter wanted to move away the topic of the past. While it was still weird to know that her daughter had been with a man who was the future, correction now past, version in an alternate universe of a man she had watched grow up since he was a little boy, there was no point in avoiding what had happened. What was done was done and she now had suddenly found herself a grandmother. Still she knew that the man who had sired these children had a right to know, even if he was from a different timeline and alternate universe to theirs.

Pan was silent for a moment, the expression on her face becoming distant and closed off before she finally spoke. "I can't. He's dead."

* * *

_**Final Thought from Videl:**_

_I'm a grandma!_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

TP4Life _(I took your advice and changed the category. Hopefully more TP fans will come across the story) _- Jasmine _(Thanks. I know it bothers me to read a story full of mistakes, so I try to catch any mistakes before I submit anything.) _- lavenblue

* * *

_**Mirai**__ – the Japanese word for future. Future Trunks is referred to as Mirai Trunks in the Japanese version. In this story, Mirai is the name of Pan's daughter._

_**Toran**__ – the name of Pan's son. Phonetically Trunks's name is pronounced in Japanese (and Korean by the way) as Torankusu, which is how I came up with his name._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Toriyama Akira and anyone else he says has rights to it.


	4. Ch 3: A New Light

_**Chapter 3: A New Light**_

After the revelation of the parentage of the twins, Pan had closed down. She had made it clear that she wasn't ready to talk about anything more in regards to the relationship she had had with future Trunks or about his death. And while the females of the group wanted to know more, they understood that Pan wouldn't be forthcoming. At least not yet.

The young woman had the kind of expression on her face that her paternal grandfather got when there was something he didn't want to speak about. When Goku had that look, everybody knew not to press their luck. The man had been the most open and forthcoming men in the world and if there was something he didn't want to share, then it was something meant to be a secret or something he just wasn't ready to share. To push him would invite that temper of his that so rarely surfaced, yet scared the shit out of everybody when it did.

Pan had more of a temper then her paternal grandfather. Yet for the most part it was surface temper, one that burned hot and quick in the moment but faded away as quickly as afternoon summer thunderstorm. Once temper was gone, she was all smiles and laughter once more like the rest of the Sons and rarely held a grudge. However, there were occasions when something angered her far greater and it was times like this that her family and friends had learned that they needed to step carefully around her. It was understood that if pushed to talk more about future Trunks, it would be that anger that reared its head.

So instead of talking about that portion of Pan's life, everyone asked, instead, about what she had done while living at Shelong Shores or about the twins' early years. Pan was more then happy to talk about that and since she felt guilty for denying everyone, particularly her family, the twins it seemed fitting that she answered the million and one questions about them. The twins, for the most part, soaked up the attention of their newfound family and friends of the family, who they know from their mother's stories was as close as family.

Out of the two, Mirai was the one who adored the attention the most, a trait probably inherited from her grandma Bulma or her great-grandpa Satan. Her twin, on the other hand, wasn't as eager for the attention although he accepted it as his due with all the arrogance of his Saiyan heritage. There was no doubt that this boy was the grandson of the Saiyan King. He was, Bulma noted to Chi Chi and Android #18, just like Trunks at that age.

Eventually the party began to wind down. Due to the fact it was a birthday party for Master Roshi, there had been vast quantity of alcohol consumed, even by those who weren't known for being heavy drinkers. And even though, several members of the party had a high tolerance for alcohol whether by Saiyan blood or because they had built it up over time, Bulma had decreed that everyone would spend the night. There was certainly plenty of room at the Briefs mansion and no one dared gainsay the blue-haired woman, not when the result would make her mad and thus Vegeta.

Sure, Gohan and Piccolo could probably match Vegeta in a fight, but it was so much simpler to give in to Bulma's wishes. Besides Pan was staying with the Briefs for a while until she found a place of her own, since neither her parents nor her grandmother had room in their homes to accommodate her and the twins. Actually Pan had planned to stay at a hotel, but everyone had vetoed that idea. And while circumstances made things a bit crazy, Bulma was biologically the grandmother and had as much right as any of the Sons to insist that Pan stay with the Briefs.

The house was soon quiet, with most everybody asleep or quietly talking in their rooms with their spouses of the turn of events of the day (well in the case of Master Roshi, he was watching the new porn movies he had received as presents, which anyone passing the room he was assigned, would know because they could hear his perverted laugh every few minutes). The only one who wasn't in his bedroom was Trunks, who was in his office taking care of a few things for work that had come up while the party had been going on. Not that he seemed to be getting much done. His concentration kept breaking after a few minutes and his thoughts wandered back to the events of the party.

Toran and Mirai Son (it was revealed in the party that when Pan had given birth to the twins, she had left the information for father as blank and given the children her own family name; understandable when one considered that a nurse would have probably sold the information to the tabloids had she given Trunks's name) were his children biologically, even if he wasn't the man who had been with their mother to create them. No it was a the future version of him in another timeline, who really wasn't a future version since he had surpassed the age of that Trunks, who had an intimate relationship with Pan in which the twins were conceived, yet he was still the biological father of those children as much as the other Trunks was. Just thinking about the circumstances was confusing and a headache.

Yet there was one thought in his mind that he had with perfect clarity. The twins were his children. He wasn't the man who had had sex with their mother, but they were his just as much as they were Pan's. He wasn't sure if it was his upbringing or his Saiyan heritage that had helped create that connection in him to the two small children, but he knew it was there. He wanted to know Toran and Mirai and be there for him, for himself and for the other timeline version of him who wasn't alive to be father to the children. They couldn't have the father who had sired them, but they would have their father.

"Dende, that sounds fucked up," he muttered, trying to focus on the computer screen once more. Even trying to think his thoughts through and the bond he felt for the twins was screwing with his mind.

"Fuck's a bad word," a small voice piped up. "Mommy said so."

Trunks turned his head to see the subject of his thoughts, standing in the doorway and staring at him with mixture of seriousness and curiosity. They were dressed nearly identically, at least in the style of their pajamas, a two piece pants and shirt set. Mirai's was a shade of lavender darker then her hair and covered with hearts and stars while her twin was blue, with the only image on the front of his shirt of some Power Ranger show that was probably popular with little boys; Trunks remembered that he and Goten had loved watching Power Rangers when they were younger, although after they started training the show had lost its appeal since the warriors seemed weak in comparison to the boys.

"Yes, it is," Trunks agreed, motioning for the kids to come in. "Grown ups sometimes say bad words when they can't think of a better word. I wouldn't have said it if I'd known that you two were here. Shouldn't you two be in bed?"

"We're not tired yet," Mirai replied, climbing into Trunks's lap without asking as if she had the right to. Saiyan arrogance at its best, but the little girl did have that right as Trunks's daughter. Toran stood by Trunks's chair and watched his twin, but made no move to follow her lead. The man had a sense that the boy had yet to make up his mind about him.

"You're our father," Toran said, a tone that hard to describe. Almost as he was in awe or disbelief, yet a touch of wariness and accusation in it.

"I am," Trunks agreed. "Sort of. It's hard to explain."

"No, it's not," Mirai said. "It's like Alice in Wonderland. Alice goes through a mirror and finds another world that's like her world but not. Mommy traveled in a time machine and met Daddy in the other timeline. But that Daddy died so she came back here and had us because she made love with Daddy. You are the Daddy of this timeline, so that makes you our Daddy even though you didn't make love to Mommy."

Clearly it was possible to have more then one shock a day, since Mirai's words had that effect on Trunks. It was nothing short of a surprise to hear a five-year old child talk as the lavender-haired imp had. Then again she was Bulma's granddaughter, so that might explain how she was able to really understand the whole timeline thing and the difference between future Trunks and himself. Even Trunks and Bra had been quite bright when it came to academics, particularly science and math-related subjects. But did the little girl really understand what "make love" mean. He was betting it was the way Pan had explained things to the kids, without having to go into too much detail or have an early "birds and bees" talk.

"Uh, Mirai do you know what make love means," Trunks asked, figuring it was better to figure out how much the kids understood. After all, he had already decided he was going to be their father (although he knew he'd have to work out the details with Pan; regardless of the how, he was biological the father and he didn't think Pan would deny the kids a chance to know a version of their father since there had to be similarities between him and the other him), so he needed to know how much they know so he knew when to handle certain topics with the kids.

"Sex," was the blunt answer that nearly caused the man to tip back in his chair. Wasn't there some kind of magical barrier that kept kids from knowing about this kind of thing until they were thirteen or something?

"Sex is when two people try to be as close as possible physically," Toran added, although his tone could be considered more intellectual. The look on the boy's face said he didn't think too much of the topic of sex yet or much about girls. Trunks had been much the same at that age; it wasn't until he had been about twelve when girls started to become a lot more interesting. "It's supposed to be lots of fun and its better when the other person is someone you love. "

"Did your mom tell you this?'

"No," was the answer in unison.

"Then who?"

"Dr. Phil."

It figured that a daytime talk show host would be the source of the twins' knowledge on sex. He couldn't see Pan talking about it with her kids beyond the explanation that the twins had come out of the love that she and the other Trunks had for one another. Most kids wouldn't question what the "make love" bit meant. If the kids had asked for more information, he was certain that their mother would have blushed bright red and tried to stammer out some kind of answer. She had enough problems talking about it earlier before when she had had to explain the twins' existence to everyone.

"Can you go Super Saiyan," Toran asked; he had that tone again when he had stated that Trunks was their father. There was something more to it, but Trunks would have to think on it.

"Yeah, I was able to go Super Saiyan for the first time when I was eight," Trunks replied, feeling the need to brag a little about it. But then again every father wanted to look good in their kids' eyes and with this son he had suddenly learned about, he knew it was going to take more of an effort. Mirai seemed easily won over by the fact that he was biologically her father regardless of the circumstances; the little girl was quite content to be snuggled up on his lap. And while he had just learned of her existence today, it felt right to the Prince of Saiyans.

"Really," Toran questioned, his eyes going wide with astonishment before changing to a speculative look. "Do you think I'll be able to go Super Saiyan? Mama said she wasn't sure if I could."

"Because we're like five-sixteenths Saiyan," piped Mirai. "I wanna be a Super Saiyan like you Daddy."

Trunks had a brief moment to enjoy his new title, before the twins brought him spiraling back to earth by reminding him that siblings didn't always get along. Even he and Bra had fought at times, although probably not as much as they would have had their not been such an age gap between them.

"You can't go Super Saiyan. Mama said so. You're a girl."

"Can too! Mommy didn't say girls couldn't go Super Saiyan. She just said it was harder if you had less Saiyan blood!"

"If girls could go Super Saiyan, then how come Mama didn't show us? Face it, Mirai girls can't do it."

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

Trunks was trying to figure out how to intervene, wondering how his mother or Chi Chi had managed when he and Goten had gotten into fights like this, when a sharp whistle caught the attention of the three of them. Three sets of eyes turned toward the door to see Pan standing there with what could only be called a 'Mom' expression. Trunks found it kind of weird of seeing Pan with a look that he was used to seeing on his own mother or the other moms. While he had accepted that Mirai and Toran were biologically his kids, he found that his mind was still wrapping itself around the idea that Pan was their mother.

Actually his mind still hadn't caught up with the fact that Pan was a grown woman. The last time he had seen her when she was nineteen; she had been barely on the cusp of womanhood. Bulma had a going away party for Pan before she had left for college, after spending that year attending the junior college until she had decided what she wanted to do with her life and where to go. Thinking back on it, he remembered that Pan had been a bit distant from him which was odd since despite the age difference they had a bit of a bond after that year in space when she had been fourteen. Knowing what he knew now, he realized that she had been hurting from the death of his other self; being half Saiyan he aged slower then the average human, so at thirty-three he hadn't looked much older then his early twenties, the age of the other Trunks would have been.

The Pan he had once known had seemed to vibrate with energy that was barely contained in her petite frame. The woman before him seemed calmer, although he sensed that the energy of her youth was still there. Maybe it was motherhood or loss, but she had learned to better control her energy and impulsive nature. She had filled out a lot more as well, although this he wasn't sure of whether was a natural thing that came with age or because she had once been pregnant (he was fairly certain woman got bigger boobs after a pregnancy). The changes looked good on her, seemingly more noticeable now while she was wearing red girl boxer shorts and a white tank top that seemed molded to her figure.

He shifted uncomfortably in the office chair, as his thoughts and eyes lingered on her chest. Dende, he was getting as bad as Roshi. This was Pan, the little girl he had baby-sat along with his sister… the one who had snuck on a trip with him and Goku into outer space and had proceeded to drive him crazy, even though they did manage to become better friends… the one who was clearly not a little girl anymore, but an attractive and mature woman. Was it because she happened to be the mother of his children? Was the ghost of his other self channeling himself into himself (Dende that sounded fucked up) to make him look at her differently? He wasn't sure.

While Trunks was lost in such thoughts, Pan was thinking how unnerving it was to see three sets of blue eyes, the same dark shade of blue, staring at her. Would it have been like this if _he_ had lived? She had spent many nights thinking what life would have been if _he_ hadn't died and how their lives would have been. It had been hard back then to return to her own time, but there had really been nothing there to hold her back in a time not her own. Besides, she had missed her family although after returning she hadn't realized how hard it was to face a replica of the man she had fallen in love with. Same men, different men; their experiences had shaped them and made them different yet there was similarities between the two. Enough that she couldn't stand to be around this man before.

She still wasn't sure if she could. Looking into the same face was unnerving, even thought she had known this Trunks first. It just wasn't the same. This one didn't feel for her as the other had. To him she was his best friend's niece and his younger sister's best friend. Okay, a little more than that since they had really become friends on that Dragonball quest. To _her_ Trunks, she had been something much much more. She was certain that it was because with _him_, there had only been a year difference between the two of them, while this Trunks was fourteen years older.

He would never see her as anything more and she didn't think she could do the same either, even though it was sorta weird and hard considering she had a relationship with the other version of this Trunks. Actually come to think of it, it was more then a little weird. Different timelines or not, they were biologically the same so she basically knew what this Trunks looked naked. Oh Dende! Her face started to turn red at that thought, which only turned redder when she noticed where his eyes were on. He was staring at her chest!

"Um… what are you two doing up," she said, crossing her arms and trying to look like an intimidating mother; yeah like that was going to really work when she was embarrassed and her two imps were like lions on gazelles when the sensed a weakness. Course it also didn't help when she realized that her actions pushed her breasts up, which only made him look more. And having him stare like that reminded her of the other Trunks, which led to memories which made her physically react so her nipples hardened and she wasn't wearing a bra. Yeah if this awkward, she didn't know what was and she was certain that green-skinned god of the earth was laughing his ass off and using this as a revenge for that childhood prank.

"We aren't tired," Mirai protested. "Besides I wanted to talk to Daddy." The little girl paused realizing what she had said to her mother. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, as the child considered her words and what she knew of her mother. Pan had often gotten sad and melancholy whenever the twins had bugged her to talk about their father. And while Mirai understood that this Trunks wasn't _the_ Daddy, he was her Daddy due to a whole bunch of weird headache science stuff. She wanted him to be her Daddy. But she didn't' want her Mommy to be upset.

"It's okay if we call him that, isn't it Mama," Toran asked, understanding his twin's dilemma but managing to avoid using the word himself. "I mean he is. Sorta."

Pan stared at her children, shocked yet understanding of what they asked and what they needed. The Trunks who was their father wasn't alive, yet by the miracle of science they still had a version of their father even if neither they nor the man had known about each other until today. She had little doubts about the kind of man this Trunks was, nor whether he would accept the children as his. The blood bond would pull at him and it was just the kind of man he was. And while it might give her father epileptic fit and make him want to hurt this Trunks, as transference of the 'sins' of his other self, she wasn't going to deny her children this miracle to have a father; not just any father but one who was biologically theirs.

"It's fine," Pan said. "But it's your bedtime, so tell you father good night. You can talk to him in the morning."

"Good night Daddy," Mirai cried, throwing her arms around Trunks's neck and kissing him on the cheek before levitating off his lap and flying into her mother's arms.

"Good night," Toran said, doing as his mother asked while being polite, yet effectively again avoiding using the 'd' word or any form of it in regards to Trunks. He walked across the room and slipped his hand into his mother's free hand.

"Good night, Trunks," Pan said, hesitating a moment as if she wanted to say something else but then changed her mind.

"Night kids. Night Pan."

Trunks watched as his kids and the mother of his children walk out of the room. He had a lot to think about. It was clear that Mirai had decided that he was part of his life with no reservations, although he was certain that if Pan hadn't wanted it, then the little girl would have written him out of her life. Toran clearly had reservations and Trunks got the sense that the boy wasn't completely happy with him even though being able to go Super Saiyan at an early age had won him points.

As for Pan… through weird circumstances she was the mother of his children and woman he had watched grow up, although he had missed the last few years that had really changed girl to woman. Their friendship and connection through the twins and their own families made her an irreversible part of his life. Yet not even five minutes ago he had been checking out her rack and realizing what an attractive woman she had become. Hell, his thoughts had gone a whole lot far especially when he had noticed the outline of her nipples becoming visible through her tank top. The twins were proof that another version of himself had seen Pan in a different light. Was it because the thought that another him saw her that way that was causing his thoughts? Or was it just because she was older and less jailbait that allowed him to see her in a new light.

He wasn't sure.

* * *

**_Final Thought from the Twins:_**

**_Mirai:_**_ My Daddy!_

**_Toran:_** _I guess he's okay…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the twist that I have tossed into this Trunks and Pan story with the bit about Mirai Trunks. It's that twist that popped into my head one night that got me writing this story. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review or favorite this story. =)_

Mistress-Zutara - Harry's Little Sister - TP4Life _(Oh, I didn't realize that it wasn't still listed as a Trunnks/Pan story when I changed the story category.)_ - nite-fire - wiggles17 - WithoutWingsX - intrinsic

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to **Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT** or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Toriyama Akira and anyone else he says has rights to it.


	5. Ch 4: Hanging with Grandpa Vegeta

_**Chapter 4: Hanging with Grandpa Vegeta**_

One would think that an individual with Saiyan blood would be immune to getting jet lag, particularly someone who was as young as Pan. Saiyans, after all, seemed to be more energetic then the average human. However, there was one additional element that one had to factor in to this particular situation that made a big difference, particularly into the mind of mothers. Pan had been on a flight with two children under the age of five (the twins were actually a few weeks off from their fifth birthday) on a ten hour flight in an enclosed space. That alone would be exhausting for any young mother; add the fact that the two children in question were also part Saiyan and thus more energetic then they typical child and it was hardly surprising that Pan was still upstairs sleeping.

Any mother under the Briefs roof would have been sympathetic to the young woman. Hell, even Vegeta was sympathetic in his own grouchy sort of way. After all the King of Saiyans had raised two children of his own, although not both at the same time which he gave silent thanks for. He would never admit to the weakness, but it had been a lot of work and a pain in the ass to raise Trunks and Bra. Each child had provided a different set of problems, not to mention that at times it seemed like he and Bulma had been raising two kids at once, what with Goten always hanging around because of Trunks and Pan hanging around because of Bra. But at least with those two of Kakarrot's spawn, he could at least send them home at the end of the day to their mothers.

In any case, Pan was still asleep and it was assumed that because she knew she was with family and friends, the poor thing had kept on sleeping even when her double trouble had woken up at what had to be the ass crack of dawn when they should have at least slept a few hours longer. Since Vegeta usually got up around that time (although if the twins hadn't come he probably would have slept just a little longer because of the late night they all had because of the party), the King of all Saiyans found himself appointed as the first to watch his newly discovered grandchildren that morning by his wife and mate.

It made perfect sense of course since he was would have already been awake at that time on any other day. There was also the considering that as a full Saiyan he was perfectly able to keep up with his grandchildren. However, Vegeta being Vegeta, didn't quite take too well to being ordered by his wife and had hotly refused any such responsibility. At least until Bulma whispered something into his ear. No one knew what that something was being as they were the only ones in the room, with the twins standing outside the bedroom door and their hearing wasn't that good although if they had been Namekian they would have heard every word of the very explicit sexual favor that Bulma had promised her mate.

So five minutes later, Vegeta found himself standing in the kitchen having a staring contest with the twins. There was no mistaking these two as being anything else as one of his line, he thought proudly although he did note there were some things about the two that reminded him of Goku. That produced mixed feelings seeing as how Vegeta spent most of his life since meeting the dumb ass, either hating and envying the other man's guts or finding that he grudgingly respected and liked the other Saiyan. So while it irked him to see those Goku-like traits, there was also a bit of pride because if his line had to mixed with a lesser line like Kakarrot's then at least it was a strong one.

The Goku traits appeared to be more apparent in the girl, whose coloring had come completely from Vegeta's boy. Her expression was more curious and sweet then anything else ,which was very much like her great-grandpa Goku, as she stared at her grandfather with guileless blue eyes. Yet she didn't fool her grandfather. Bra had looked at Vegeta with that kind of expression often enough that he had learned that just because his daughter was looking sweet and angelic didn't mean she was at that particular moment. When she wanted to Bra Cauli Briefs could be a complete and utter demon, although her exploits had never been as crazy as Trunks;Vegeta theorized that that was because Pan had more brains then her uncle and was bettr able to manipulate Bra from some of her more crazy ideas; Trunks had never had such problems because Goten just went along with him. All it took was the distraction of food and Goten was suckered into whatever sceheme Vegeta's boy came up with; thankfully he had outgrown that trait with age.

And like Bra, Vegeta knew that this granddaughter would drive the male population to distraction once she blossomed into a woman. Not to discount the little girl's mother's charms. Pan had certainly blossomed over the years away, which proved that she was her mother's daughter; Videl had been a late bloomer herself although that hadn't stopped her from attracting Gohan. Then again being a strong woman had helped boost her attractiveness to the teenage Gohan when she had lacked the femininely figure to do so. Saiyans were a race that prized strength in any form above all else, which was none of those pretty little fluffs, that his son and Goten had dated, had never earned the desired proposal from either man.

He doubted that little Mirai would blossom as slowly as her mother or her maternal grandmother. In that arena she would be like her aunt and Bulma and she would cause her father a whole lot of hell as Bra had done the same for Vegeta. Of course, things had been easier once his princess had realized where her heart lay and stopped going through men like her mother went through shoes. While Bra thought her father unaware of her feelings, Vegeta had always known that his little girl had a thing for Goten. How could she not when he was the only acceptable man on the planet that was worthy for a Sayian princess? Well there was Android #17 and Uub, but the latter was a cold bastard and the former was baldy's spawn's mate-to-be and his daughter cherished her friends and would never poach on a friend's mate. Besides Uub for all his strength was too nice for Bra, which made him perfect for the cueball's daughter since she was such a sweet thing, surprising considering who her mother was.

Yes, Mirai would be a handful and cause of great headache for Trunks, Vegeta decided. And for himself and Gohan, he silently amended, although Trunks would take the brunt off the duties of scaring off little shits who thought they would be good enough for the daughter of the Saiyan Prince.

As for her brother… Vegeta glanced as his grandson. This boy was more like Vegeta then the sister, staring as his grandfather boldly and without any hint of fear; at least not physically anyways. The older Saiyan also noted that Toran stood slightly in front of his sister, which was not overly noticeable if one wasn't paying close attention. However Vegeta was not one of those idiots that didn't pay attention to details and this one told him that there was not only a close bond between the twins, as there should be, but also that the young boy's Saiyan nature was strong and hadn't been diluted by the human blood that he had. Saiyan males, by nature, were very protective of the females in their family regardless of whether they were blood relatives or mated to someone who was family.

While Mirai seemed quick to embrace the family and new friends she had just met, Toran was the more cautious of the two. The boy was too young to understand exactly why, but his grandfather knew. The child' world had been his sister and his mother. They were his family and his to protect. The rest of them were new and until he made a decision otherwise, he would be on his guard to protect his family.

The stare-down continued for a few more moments, until Toran broke the silence. "Do you have a Gravity Room," the boy asked.

"I do," Vegeta answered, an inkling of why his grandson had asked this particular question in his mind. "Why?"

"I wanna train in it," Toran replied. There was no 'Can I use your Gravity Room' or 'Please can I train in your Gravity Room', just a bold declaration of his wants as if he expected to get his way. Yet again another example of Saiyan arrogance, one that ran particularly strong in the royal bloodline.

"Not until our birthday," Mirai chirped up. "Mommy said so. No gravity room training until we're five."

"But that's for hers," her brother protested. He shot a glance at his grandfather and a decision seemed to be made. "She didn't say nothing about Grandpa's Gravity Room."

"No is no is no," the little girl shot back, little hands on her hips as she glared at her brother and reminded Vegeta of his mate when she was in one of her moods and ranting at him. "Don't matter if it's Mommy's or Grandpa's. No training until we're five. Stop being a baby Toran. It's only a few weeks until our birthday."

"Wait a minute," Vegeta said, holding a hand between the two since he had seen this particular scenario enough times with Trunks and Goten to know the two children were about to get into one of those physical, name-calling fights that would end with the house rattling and a few holes in the wall that Bulma would take out of his hide later for allowing it to happen. Besides his mind had focused upon one particular detail.

"Pan has a Gravity Room?"

"Yes."

"How?" It wasn't like Pan could pick one up at Wal-Mart, while picking up milk and bread. Gravity Rooms had to be specially by his mate or Capsule Corps robots, which the only ones who could do it were the ones that did work around the Briefs home. And as far as Vegeta knew, Bulma hadn't sent those robots on any trip in the past six years.

"Mommy said that Grandma Bulma built it for her special," Mirai answered. "It's a capsule Gravity Room, so's Mommy can use it wherever she wants."

"I see," the Saiyan King replied. Bulma had once told him that creating a capsule Gravity Room was impossible. Of course, that had been after he had nagged at her to make one so he could use it when she dragged him off on those family vacations. Clearly his mate had lied.

"I want to train in the Gravity Room," Toran stated once more. "I want to be get strong so I can be a Super Saiyan."

"You'll have to wait until you're five like your mother said, brat," Vegeta retorted. "Your mother made that rule for a reason." And having raised two kids, Vegeta knew better then to try to overturn the word of a mother. Bulma may have been human, but the woman sure could be scary when she got pissed and it was irritating as hell when she pulled the machine gun on him. Didn't do any damage, but no one liked enduring what was the equivalent of thousands of bee stings at once. Besides he doubted his grandchildren's mother would use a machine gun when she could easily use a couple of Kamehamehas on his ass, not to mention any one of her other attacks or any she might have developed while she was gone.

"You don't need a Gravity Room to become Super Saiyan," he added gruffly, understanding the boy's desire to become stronger. "It helps speed up the process, but it's not necessary. And it's not like you have a long wait until your mom will allow you the use of a Gravity Room. Come on."

"Where we going," Mirai asked, as the Saiyan Prince turned to walk out the door.

"To train."

"Wooo, training with Grandpa," Mirai said running after her grandfather with her brother trailing behind, a thoughtful look on the boy's face.

* * *

Five hours later, Vegeta was starting to understand why humans his age complained about getting old and feeling their age. He couldn't complain since Saiyans aged much more slowly then humans. He may have been seventy-three, but he was all intents and purposes physically a man in his thirties and thanks to the Dragon Balls Bulma aged at the same rate because as much as he loved the woman, he'd have issues having sex with an old woman. Yet even a man who was really in his thirties would have trouble keeping up with two Saiyan half-breed kids. Hell, a whole battalion of Saiyan warriors would have trouble keeping up with those two brats.

If he wasn't so tired, he'd be proud of them.

Since it was eleven o'clock, someone in the house had to be awake by now and he was passing the kids off to them and taking a damn nap. Then he was going to have a talk with his lying mate and collect his reward with interest.

The Saiyan King walked into the kitchen with the twins trailing after them, Toran silent as he contemplated the morning's training while Mirai bubbled with excitement and basically in her enthuastiac and sweet way comparing the fighting styles of her Grandpa Vegeta and that of her Great-Grandpa Goku's which their mother had taught them.

He spotted Trunks pouring himself a cup of coffee, while warily eyeing Gohan was standing on the other side of the room with his own cup of coffee. Couldn't blame his son, considering Kakkarot's brat tried to choke him the night before. However, if Trunks had been training regularly as he should, Gohan would have never been able to get the jump on him; besides it wasn't like Kakarrot's brat was training as much as he should either. It had been so peaceful too damn long that they were getting lax.

"Good you're up," Vegeta said. "You two can watch the brats."

"I'm hungry," Toran said.

"Me too, me too," Mirai added. "I want pancakes and eggs and bacon and cinnamon buns and omelets and French toast-"

"Ask you father. Or bug your other grandfather," was the reply, before Saiyan King left muttering something about his grandchildren inheriting that idiot's stomach (as if Vegeta himself couldn't pack it away which Bulma could attest to considering the grocery bills she had to pay each month because of husband and two kids) and leaving Trunks and Gohan to deal with the appetites of the half-pints.

* * *

_**Final Thought from Vegeta:**_

_Getting too old for this…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Since Trunks's middle name is the same as father and grandfather, I thought it would be nice to tie in Bra's middle name with her Saiyan heritage and her Vegeta's mother. However we never got to see the woman who sired everybody favorite Saiyan grump, so I had to do some creative thinking of my own. The Saiyans all seem to have vegetable type names, so I gave Vegeta's mother the name of Cauli, short for cauliflower. =) I know this chapter didn't have any Pan and Trunks in it, but I wanted highlight how the twins relationship are developing with other members of the family._

WithoutWingsX - nite-fire _(Thanks, it means a lot to know that someone thinks I'm doing a good job with the story)_ - Gohan55 - Kokona - Excel Go Boom - anime27 - Death'sDarkestAngel - Dawn17 - Megan Consoer - Gini Justice

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to **Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT** or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Toriyama Akira and anyone else he says has rights to it.


End file.
